orangeisthenewblackfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Prima Stagione
La prima stagione di Orange Is the New Black è stata pubblicata in lingua originale su Netflix l'11 luglio 2013. In Italia è stata prima pubblicata su Mediaset Infinity in quattro tempi (il 6 giugno gli episodi da 1 a 3; il 13 giugno da 4 a 6; il 20 giugno da 7 a 9; il 27 giugno da 10 a 13) e poi è andata in onda su Mya dal 23 settembre al 4 novembre 2014 e su rai 4 dal 5 febbraio al 30 aprile 2015. Cast Principale Secondario Personaggi centrali Premi La prima stagione di Orange Is the New Black ha ricevuto 11 nomination agli Emmy Awards e ne ha vinti 3: *"Outstanding Guest Actress in a Comedy Series" *"Outstanding Casting for a Comedy Series" *"Outstanding Single-Camera Picture Editing for a Comedy Series" La serie ha vinto anche il premio per Miglior Commedia ai Critics Choice Awards, e la sigla ("You've Got Time") è stata nominata ai Grammy Awards. Di seguito una lista di tutti i premi e le nomination ricevuti: Episodi |pubblicazione = 6 giugno 2014 |direttore = Michael Trim |scrittore = Liz Friedman e Jenji Kohan |trama = Condannata ad una pena di quindici mesi per un crimine commesso nella sua giovinezza, Piper Chapman lascia il suo fidanzato Larry per la sua nuova casa: un carcere femminile. }} |pubblicazione = 6 giugno 2014 |direttore = Uta Briesewitz |scrittore = Marco Ramirez |trama = Dopo aver insultato il cibo della prigione di fronte alla capochef Red, Piper viene lasciata morire di fame dallo staff della cucina e si sforza di trovare una scusa accettabile. Si sforza anche di migliorare la sua vita in prigione. }} |pubblicazione = 6 giugno 2014 |direttore = Jodie Foster |scrittore = Sian Feder |trama = Una detenuta chiamata Suzanne "Occhi Pazzi" Warren vuole essere la moglie di Piper, che cerca di farle capire che lei non vuole. Nel frattempo, scopriamo molto di più sulla detenuta transgender Sophia Burset. }} |pubblicazione = 13 giugno 2014 |direttore = Michael Trim |scrittore = Gary Lennon |trama = Piper incontra la sua nuova, severa compagna di stanza. Le detenute preparano una festa d'addio per una di loro. Un cacciavite fuori posto porta conseguenze disastrose. }} |pubblicazione = 13 giugno 2014 |direttore = Andrew McCarthy |scrittore = Nick Jones |trama = Una mattina Piper vede una gallina vicino a lei sul prato. Quando lo dice alle altre detenute, scopre che la gallina è una leggenda della prigione che molte hanno provato a catturare. La storia complicata tra Aleida e Daya Diaz viene alla luce. }} |pubblicazione = 13 giugno 2014 |direttore = Andrew McCarthy |scrittore = Nick Jones |trama = Le detenute fanno campagna tra di loro per guadagnarsi l'ambito titolo di rappresentante per le detenute del loro gruppo (bianche, nere, ispaniche e anziane). Piper si mantiene alla larga dalle attenzioni fin dall'inizio, ma non ha scelta se non quella di farsi includere. L'editore di Larry vuole che scriva una storia sull'incarcerazione di Piper. }} |pubblicazione = 20 giugno 2014 |direttore = Matthew Penn |scrittore = Sara Hess |trama = L'ex velocista delle superiori Janae Watson torna dall'isolamento. Piper vuole riaprire il campo da corsa all'aperto ma Healy la forza a compiere diversi compiti potenzialmente pericolosi prima di pensarci. Le prese in giro di Alex verso una fanatica religiosa chiamata Tiffany "Pennsatucky" Doggett sfociano in un grande conflitto. }} |pubblicazione = 20 giugno 2014 |direttore = Phil Abraham |scrittore = Marco Ramirez |trama = Mendez inizia ad assillare Red quando quest'ultima si rifiuta di continuare ad aiutarlo a portare droga in prigione. Larry pubblica un articolo su Piper sul New York Times, il che fa diventare Piper popolare tra le detenute e le guardie. L'amica di Piper, Polly, ed una detenuta partoriscono nello stesso momento. }} |pubblicazione = 20 giugno 2014 |direttore = Michael Trim |scrittore = Sian Heder |trama = Piper è di buon umore quando fa pace con Alex ed aspetta ansiosamente una visita da Larry. Però si scoprono le vere intenzioni di Healy quando sbatte Piper in isolamento per aver ballato con Alex. La paurosa esperienza in isolamento forza Piper a prendere serie decisioni sul suo futuro. }} |pubblicazione = 27 giugno 2014 |direttore = Andrew McCarthy |scrittore = Nick Jones |trama = Pennsatucky ostenta i suoi nuovi poteri guaritivi che le ha donato Gesù. La prigione accoglie un gruppo di delinquenti adolescenti in modo che le detenute possano spaventarle. Tricia torna dalla disintossicazione e scopre che ha perso la sua posizione nello staff della cucina e che ha ancora il fiato di Mendez sul collo per i suoi debiti di droga. }} |pubblicazione = 27 giugno 2014 |direttore = Constantine Makris |scrittore = Lauren Morelli |trama = Il dolore delle detenute incombe sul carcere dopo un recente suicidio. Dayanara, Nicky, e Red tramano per terminare la carriera di Mendez inducendolo a confessare le proprie azioni. Larry dà un'intervista radiofonica sull'esperienza di Piper in prigione, e questo causa molti conflitti tra Piper ed alcune detenute. }} |pubblicazione = 27 giugno 2014 |direttore = Andrew McCarthy |scrittore = Sara Hess |trama = Dopo aver scoperto delle dolorose verità le amicizie cambiano. Pennsatucky si sente offesa da Piper e trama per ucciderla. Larry si incontra per la prima volta con Alex, per discutere su tutto ciò che succede. }} |pubblicazione = 27 giugno 2014 |direttore = Michael Trimm |scrittore = Tara Herrmann e Jenji Kohan |trama = Alex e Larry decidono finalmente cosa fare con la situazione con Piper. I piani di Red di ritornare in cucina le si rivoltano contro. Piper è costretta a combattere con un'altra detenuta. }} DVD Il 13 maggio 2014 è stato pubblicato il cofanetto della prima stagione, contenente i 13 episodi in 4 DVD più i contenuti speciali: *"New Kid on the Cell Block" *"Mother Hen: Red Runs the Coop" *"It's Tribal" *"Prison Rules" *Gag Reel and Audio Commentaries en:Season One Categoria:Prima Stagione